In Uniform
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: Gabriella loves a man in uniform, and when that man is her husband Troy, a fun night is sure to come. TxG oneshot. Rated for sexual content.


**A/N: I don't know where this idea came from, somewhere deep inside that warped place I call my mind. I know I should be updating Body Flow, but I'm utterly stuck lol. But it shall recieve an update very soon!**

**Everyone who hasn't already should read a story I cowrote last month, it's called All I Want and it's on the profile of walkingproof.**

**Okay, before someone on fanforum sends out a hitman, here is In Uniform!  
**

Gabriella Bolton smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a pair of lips pressing against her bare shoulder, lingering against her skin for a few seconds.

"Breakfast is just about ready," Gabriella said, turning her head to catch her husband, Troy's lips in a quick kiss before she turned back to the pancakes she was making, feeling his body still molded to hers.

"Mmm," Troy murmured, inhaling Gabriella's scent as he hugged her tightly. "Do I have to go to work?"

Gabriella quickly flipped the pancakes onto a plate before she turned in Troy's arms.

"You do, baby. Because otherwise the city would be riddled with crime," Gabriella replied, referring to Troy's job as a police officer. "Plus I love a man in a uniform."

* * *

Later that night Troy was ready to carry out his plan to see just how much Gabriella loved a man in uniform.

Even though he had finished his shift almost 4 hours later he was freshly showered and back in his uniform, the dark blue pants sitting snugly on his hips, held up by a black belt and he had a light blue, short sleeve shirt tucked into his pants.

The clothes may have been that of every officer in his force, but Troy didn't look like just any man in his uniform. Even when he was in just regular day wear Troy attracted a lustful stare from almost every straight women he came into the eye line of, but in his uniform he was forever being flirted with by the law-breaking women he was dealing it, or just members of the public.

So when Gabriella entered their bedroom after a long eight hour shift and saw Troy standing there waiting for her, kitted out in his full uniform, including his hat, shiny black shoes, and his baton and handcuffs hanging off his belt it was no surprise that she froze in the doorway, her jaw dropping at the sight of her husband.

"Miss," Troy acknowledged. "I've got word that you've been a bad girl."

He took a few steps closer to Gabriella as he spoke, seeing her tremble with excitement at his "accusation".

"I think you have the wrong girl," Gabriella argued. "I'm nothing but a good girl."

"Really?" Troy asked in amazement. "I'd love to take your word for it, Miss, but I'm afraid I too have to abide by the law too."

Not letting Gabriella answer he grabbed her hand, bringing her into the bedroom and then pushing her gently to the wall, watching as she automatically braced herself on her hands.

"Legs apart, miss," Troy instructed, placing his hands on her hips, waiting for Gabriella to move her feet further apart before he ran his hands up her sides, brushing against the side of her breasts before he swept his hands to her back, tracing them down her body until he reached her lower back before moving them back up to her shoulders.

Gabriella held back a groan as Troy stepped closer, the start of his erection nestling perfectly against her ass as his hands brushed down her arms, his fingers lightly travelling back up the underside of her arm, causing her to shiver at the erotic feeling.

With her body so close to his own, Troy could not only hear Gabriella's increasingly heavy breathing but he could feel it too, and in his mind he imagined her breasts heaving with every breath and his felt his member twitch at the lustful thought.

_Focus, Troy,_ he thought to himself as he reached Gabriella's shoulders, spinning her around to face him.

"Stay still," he warned before his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them gently through her blouse. It took all of Troy's self control to move his hands further down Gabriella's body, slipping across her flat stomach, feeling every inch of her body quivering under his hands.

Gabriella's back arched as Troy's hand slipped under her skirt, going up one leg and then down the other, purposefully skipping over her wet mound.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned, trying desperately to gain some contact against her throbbing core.

"Officer Bolton, to you miss," Troy said huskily, dropping to his knees to continue his "search" his calloused hands skimming down her bare left leg and then the up her right leg, all the way to her thigh. "What's this?"

Gabriella looked down at Troy, groaning as he lightly traced her wetness through her panties.

"If you're a good girl, why are you so wet?" Troy asked as he stood back up to his full height.

"Maybe I'm not a good girl, officer," Gabriella responded, a smirk settling on her lips as she watched Troy's hand move to his handcuffs.

Troy scooped Gabriella up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and placing her down before he cuffed one of her wrists to their headboard.

"That's not too tight, babe?" Troy asked, slipping out of character for a second out of concern for his wife.

"Not at all, Officer Bolton," Gabriella replied with a wink.

Troy settled a knee on either side of Gabriella's hips, letting only a tiny bit of his weight rest on her body before he set to work slowly unbuttoning her white blouse, gladly seeing she was wearing a front clasp bra, which he quickly unhooked, doing his best not to let his skin come into contact with her own, driving Gabriella crazy.

As Troy moved down her body, taking her skirt and panties with him Gabriella moaned out loud, the fire that was beginning to burn deep within her was affecting her thinking and she reached her hands out to grab Troy to bring him to her, forgetting one of her wrists were cuffed to the bed.

Crying out as the cuff bit into her arm Gabriella let her arm drop back to the pillow. In an instant Troy's knees were back either side of her waist and he'd picked up her injured arm, peppering kisses along the mark that the cuffs had made, the loving gesture quickly turning erotic as he snaked his tongue out to trace the line.

Hearing Gabriella mewl at the feeling he trailed his lips carefully up her arm, nipping and licking until he reached her shoulder where he kissed his way up to her ear.

"This is your punishment, miss," his voice was throaty with need and it made Gabriella feel a gush of wetness between her thighs.

It took all of Gabriella's concentration to remember to keep breathing as Troy's lips finally descended to her breasts, drawing the skin into his mouth and marking it as he teased her by not letting his lips touch her aching nipples.

Troy was so focused on his actions that he didn't notice Gabriella undo the buttons on his shirt until he felt her tugging it out of his pants.

"Are you trying to get me naked, Miss?" He asked with his voice full of authority.

"I think we've already realised I'm not a good girl, officer," Gabriella replied sweetly, her hand undoing Troy's belt with expertise.

Just as Troy was about to reprimand her, Gabriella rubbed her hand against the front of his pants, eliciting a delicious groan as he closed his eyes.

"Ella," Troy moaned, slipping out of the role as Gabriella swiftly unzipped his pants, tugging them down until he popped over the top. When he didn't feel Gabriella's hand wrap around him he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

At the exact second their eyes connected Gabriella's hand was on Troy's ass pulling him into her waiting mouth.

Troy grunted as Gabriella allowed him to thrust into her hot mouth, knowing that Gabriella liked to be in control when she preformed this act on him, and in this current state she wasn't able to move much Troy managed to speak, letting her know how she could rectify the situation.

"The cuffs have a button that opens them," he panted between groans.

Gabriella quickly freed her tied up hand before she sat up slowly, moving Troy with her until he was laying flat on the bed and she was on top of him, her head bobbing up and down quickly as she worked at removing his pants properly.

"Fuck… oh shit, baby," Troy cried out. "I'm gunna... oh god, I'm gunna come."

Gabriella used a hand to pump the base of his erection a she concentrated on the head with her lips and tongue, sending Troy spiralling over the edge, his hot seed spurting into his mouth as he chanted her name.

Straddling Troy's lap, Gabriella kissed him hungrily, letting Troy taste himself on her as he kissed her back.

During the kiss both Troy and Gabriella ridded the other of their last articles of clothing, before Troy lifted Gabriella slightly off his lap, plunging two fingers into her wetness as he took a nipple into his mouth, causing an explosion of pleasure to erupt in Gabriella's body.

It didn't take long before Gabriella was begging Troy to go faster, sinking herself down onto his fingers in a bid to reach her goal.

Just as it seemed Gabriella was to reach the edge Troy removed his fingers, quickly impaling her on his length. With only a few quick thrusts Gabriella was moaning in ecstasy as Troy continued to plunge himself into her throughout her orgasm.

No sooner had Gabriella come off her high when another fire started low in her stomach, Troy was already close to his second orgasm from Gabriella's body clenching around him during her own.

"Faster," Gabriella begged. "God Troy, harder!"

Troy obliged, helping Gabriella to bounce faster on him, and thrusting his hips up to her to allow the deeper penetration.

Gabriella's body stiffened, her muscles contracting around Troy and dragging him to the edge of oblivion with her.

The room was full of cries and shouts as the two shuddered in pleasure, collapsing to the bed in a tangle of sweaty arms and legs, hands roaming leisurely as breaths were caught.

"So do you really love a man in uniform now?" Troy asked as Gabriella snuggled into him.

"I do. Especially when his uniform is on the bedroom floor," Gabriella giggled cheekily.


End file.
